Senior Year
by LoveHateSucker
Summary: This is about a love between Ryan and Kelsi! chapter 1: Who knew she could dance?


**_This is my first HSM fic, so please be nice :) also please enjoy!_**

Ryan Evans sat in the middle of the hundred of seats facing the empty stage. He had been there for along five minutes or so, and he was just thinking. It was finally senior year and he was a shoe in for the Julliard Scholarship. Or, he thought he was, until his thoughts drifted to a certain composer. He thought about the very first, real conversation he held with the vertcally challenged girl. He had seen her before of course. He hadn't really seen the real her their junior year, for she hid her lovely blue eyes behind glasses and her beautiful caramel curls in ponytails and hats. But, he noticed her this past summer. She wore more stylish, form fitting clothes and nicer hats. Glasses still hid her, but he at least had the chance to talk to her.

_Flashback_

_"Please Ryan, I am not abandoning y- Troy!" my slightly older twin, Sharpay called. She was just trying to convince me that she wasn't abandoning me... Nice try. I watched as my dramatic sister pranced over to the basketball star. I shook my head and walked to the room that kept me calm, happy. The dance room._

_As I walked nearer to the Lava Springs dance studio, I heard the lovely sound of a piano. I cautiously opened and closed the door after walking inside. I saw the source of the music, an ipod. Then I saw her for the first real time._

_She had her hair in a small ponytail and her glasses were off. She wore an off the shoulder shirt with short shorts as she practiced on the bar. She stretched her lovely, porcelain legs and then, the piano music began to pick up. As the music sped, she turned away from the bar, her leg still in the air. She brought it around in a beautiful turn. She brought it down quickly across her other leg. She did another turn much more hip hop __**(a/n ever seen Another Cinderella Story? Well this is like the dance Selena did in the final "battle" :)). **__She brought two fingers to here cheek and turned her head to one side then to the other. I had no idea she could move like this! Without thinking, I began clapping. She fell down as she turned to see me. I smiled welcoming at her as I walked towards her. I offered a hand to help her up, but all she did was slightly glare at me and stand up herself._

_"How long were you standing there Ryan?" she asked. She knew me name?_

_"Long enough to see your dance." I answered, and my voice sounded slightly sad. She tilted her head to the side in confusion._

_"Is something wrong?" she asked, sounding almost concerned._

_"Uh, it's nothing. Sharpay's just abandoning me." I said. I know that shouldn't hurt, but it did._

_"Oh sorry Ryan. OH and just in case you don't remember I'm Kelsi, I wrote the musical last spring." Kelsi. I remember now! She looked different than I remember._

_"I loved the music this year." I complimented, trying to charm her. All she did was roll her eyes._

_"Oh yeah, that's why you changed my songs." she said coldly._

_"That's wasn't me! That was Sharpay." I defended myself. She then blushed and looked down._

_"O-Oh, well Ryan what would you like to do?" she asked quietly. I felt my eyes get wider. Shouldn't she hate me? I was such a dick to her last year._

_"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked in a whisper._

_"I treat others the way I would like them to treat me." Kelsi explained with a smile. I returned it happily, then the music changed a piano rendition of a tango song and I got an idea._

_"I would love to dance with you." I said, taking her hand, not waiting for her reply. She blushed but followed. We got into the classic tango position and waited for the intro to end. As we waited, she took a deep breath before doing a little twist type move. I blushed dark red, then smiled and we began our dance. __**(haha this is like the tango in Another Cinderella Story again) **_

_After out dance ended, we were both panting. She giggled a little before grabbing her things and rushing out. I smiled to myself, maybe the wildcats weren't so bad. I bit my lip before walking over to her ipod and checking to see who had done the song. It said "Kelsi Original". I should've known._

_End of Flashback_

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the back stage door open, then someone walk onto the stage. He quickly put away Kelsi's ipod that was still in his possesion and he watched as its owner took a seat at the piano. She quickly began playing a sad, angry tune, but couldn't do it for long. Ryan quickly went to the stage and walked by the piano.

"Kelsi?" he called out to her. She was now a very good, almost his best, friend.

"O-Oh, Ryan. Hi." she said, wiping tears from her cheeks. His eyes widened and gently wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" the blonde asked furiously. Nobody made HIS Kelsi cry.

"R-Ryan, it was for the best. Jason had his eyes for too many girls." she said with a small sob. Ryan's anger burned out the quiet whimper and he pulled her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Kels." he whispered, making her shiver slightly. She hugged him back tightly, never wanting to let go. Truth be told, HE was the reason she broke up with Jason. Well, him and Martha.

"Well well well." a snob voice echoed through out the stage, along with the click clack of heels. The pair separated immediately, Kelsi blushing madly and Ryan rolling his eyes.

"Calm down Shar, she just went through a break up." he said to his sister, wrapping an arm around Kelsi's shoulders.

"Whatever, Miss Darbus wants to see you." the taller girl said, walking away after. After his evil twin left, Ryan turned and faced Kelsi once more. He smiled at her and smiled a little smile back. Ryan gently moved a strand of her soft, silky hair out of her face and tucked it into her beret type hat. She smiled better, then the two were off to see their teacher.

_**So if you haven't seen Another Cinderella Story, sorry . I love that movie. Check out the dance sequences on youtube. Please Review :)**_


End file.
